Mobile communication devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) often employ multiple antennas to provide differing forms of wireless communication. With such mobile devices, space within the device housing is a precious commodity and accommodating the various antennas therein to provide the desired functionality is a significant challenge.